Sonic Generations: Time Travelling Voyage
Abducted Friends [Green Hill. Classic Sonic is running around when suddenly he stops due to an explosion. He looks around, wondering where it came from. Shrugging it off, he keeps running, unaware of the Time Eater rising out from the sky. Classic Sonic turns around, and the screen turns white.] [The scene goes to the present time. Everyone is getting ready for Sonic's birthday party on a meadow near a lake. Tails comes running.] :Modern Tails: [Panting] He'll be here any second! :Sonic: Hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something? :Everyone: SURPRISE!!! [Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge and Espio fire party poppers. Blaze claps.] :Sonic: Awwww, you guys. [Espio claps as the party begins, Sonic talks to Tails before being hugged by Amy, Rouge and Knuckles cheer with chili dogs, Charmy throws three chili dogs to Vector, with Espio annoyed at the duo's antics, and Cream and Cheese encourage Blaze to relax.] :Modern Tails: It's kinda impossible to surprise you. :Sonic: You totally got me this time, I had no idea. :Modern Tails: Yeah, right. Happy birthday, Sonic! Hope you like this. [Tails gets a plate with a chili dog wrapped in a bow. Sonic takes a bite of the chili dog.] :Sonic: Like it? I love it! [Gives a thumbs up] [Everyone keeps on partying. Suddenly a Time Hole appears which produces a shock wave.] :Sonic: Woah! [Everything from the table is blown away, including Sonic's chili dog. Sonic realizes his chili dog is gone and searches for it.] :Modern Tails: Sonic! What's that!? [The Time Eater emerges from the Time Hole.] :Modern Tails: What's it doing? [Sonic is depressed that he lost his chili dog, and looks at the Time Eater. Time Eater roars, and produces Time Holes that startssucking everyone in. The Chaotix get sucked in first. Rouge and Knuckles are seen holding on to the table, but are sucked in along with Amy. They are all seen been sucked into the Time Holes.] :Sonic: Hey! Not cool! [Sonic runs towards the Time Eater, and jumps forward to attack it with a Homing Attack. But the Time Eater swats him aside. Sonic hits the ground hard. Cream, Cheese and Blaze get sucked up inside the time holes. Tails barely hangs on.] :Modern Tails: Help us, Sonic! [Tails gets sucked into a Time Hole. Sonic lays unconscious as the screen turns white.] Entering the White Space [White Space. Sonic is seen laying unconscious, but then regains his senses.] :Sonic: Where am I? [Sonic looks around and sees Green Hill Zone in a white state. Sonic runs towards it.] Rescuing Tails [White Space. A statue of Tails is restoring itself, turning Tails to normal. He realizes he is free, and breathes a sigh of relief.] :Modern Tails: Thanks Sonic, I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo! [Shivers] I'm going to have nightmares for weeks. [Sonic crosses his arms and ponders about that.] Two Sonics [White Space. Sonic and Tails are in front of the partially colored Green Hill Zone.] :Sonic: Is it me, or is that place we were just in awfully familiar? :Modern Tails: Not to me, but this place looked like something sucked all the life and color out of it. Totally strange. :Sonic: No stranger than rescuing genies in magic books, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park. I'm more concerned about finding our friends. :Modern Tails: Hey Sonic. [Points to Chemical Plant. Only its entrance is colored] I saw something over there in the distance... like buildings, but they look weird! :Sonic: That might be a good place to check out! I'll be back soon! [Runs to the Chemical Plant Zone] [As Tails watches Modern Sonic go, Classic Sonic arrives and sees Tails. He also looks forward, and waves at Tails.] :Modern Tails: Wow! You weren't kidding when you said soon! I thought you already left! [Classic Sonic nods and runs off, leaving Tails in a thinking position.] Are We in the Past? [Chemical Plant. Tails is seen flying around and spots Sonic.] :Modern Tails: Sonic! :Sonic: Tails! :Modern Tails: This Chemical Plant feels familiar. I'd never forget a smell like this! And that pink water makes me really nervous for some reason. :Sonic: You're right Tails, this place is giving me deja vu all over again! Rescuing Amy (Classic) [White Space. A statue of Amy is restoring itself, turning Amy to normal. She realizes she is free and gets all happy.] :Amy: Thank you, Sonic. Wait, is your height getting small or is it just me? [Classic Sonic looks at his legs and shrugs.] Rescuing Amy (Modern) [White Space. A statue of Amy is restoring itself, turning Amy to normal. She realizes she is free and gets all happy.] :Amy: You saved me, Sonic. I was afraid I'd never be able to flirt with you again. [Sonic turns around as he facepalms and shakes his head.] Rescuing Knuckles (Classic) [White Space. A statue of Knuckles is restoring itself, turning Knuckles to normal. He realizes he is free and gets all excited.] :Knuckles: Thanks, Sonic. You did a good job back there. Hey, did you gain weight? [Classic Sonic rubs his stomach and looks sad.] Rescuing Knuckles (Modern) [White Space. A statue of Knuckles is seen to be restoring itself, turning Knuckles to normal. He realizes he is free and gets all excited.] :Knuckles: Thanks for the help. Not that I needed it. But it's good to have my sanctuary back! [Sonic gives him a thumbs-up.] Through the Glass [Boss Gate. Modern/Classic Sonic is walking next to some mirrors and he sees Classic/Modern Sonic. Modern/Classic Sonic goes through several motions and poses, all of which are mirrored by Classic/Modern Sonic.] :Eggman (offscreen): Take a good look at yourself, Sonic! :Sonic: Doctor Eggman?! :Eggman (offscreen): It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever! Hoo hoo hoo! [Classic Sonic runs towards the glowing door. Modern Sonic notices this.] :Sonic: Another Sonic?! What!?! Wait a second! [Classic Sonic jumps through the glowing door in the distance. Modern Sonic tries to follow, but the door closes, blocking him out.] Eggman Abducted (Classic - Death Egg Robot) [Death Egg. Eggman lies in the wreckage of the Death Egg Robot.] :Classic Eggman: Arrgh! Cough! Cough! [Classic Sonic shrugs and runs over, but is suddenly blown back as the Time Eater's glow appears, enveloping Eggman. The Time Eater is lifting Eggman up to him.] :Classic Eggman: What?! No! No! Sonic! Save me! [The Time Eater pulls Eggman into the Time Hole and disappears. Classic Sonic jumps to his feet and puts his hands on his hips.] Two of Me [White Space. Classic Sonic comes out of the Boss Gate. Modern Sonic is waiting for him, as are Classic and Modern Tails. Modern Sonic looks at Classic Sonic, who puts his hands on his hips.] :Sonic: I can't believe there's two of me. :Classic Tails: I think I've figured it out. :Modern Tails: Yeah, me too. :Classic Tails: Doubles of us... :Modern Tails: Places and enemies from our past... :Both Tails: We're travelling through time and space! [The two Sonics look at each other, then Modern Sonic scratches his head.] :Sonic: How did this happen? :Modern Tails: I think it's got something to do with that big *thing* that just kidnapped Eggman. :Classic Tails: It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped your friends. I mean, our friends. You know what I mean. [The area suddenly shakes as the Time Eater appears again.] :Modern Tails: There it is! [The Time Eater flies overhead, then disappears into another Time Hole.] :Classic Tails: Where'd it go? :Sonic: We need to find that thing, and fast! [Classic Sonic nods at Modern Sonic and points ahead. Both Sonics run off, leaving both Tails behind.] Rescuing Cream (Classic) [White Space. A statue of Cream and Cheese is restoring itself, turning them to normal. They realizes they are free and get all happy.] :Cream: Thanks, Sonic. Hey, is it me, or did you get a new haircut? [Classic Sonic looks shocked, then rubs his hand through his quills.] Rescuing Cream (Modern) [White Space. A statue of Cream and Cheese is restoring itself, turning them to normal. They realizes they are free and get all happy.] :Cream: Thanks for saving me, Sonic. It was scary in the dark, but I tried to be brave. [Modern Sonic gives her a thumbs up.] :Sonic: I knew you have the courage, Cream! Rescuing Rouge (Classic) [White Space. A statue of Rouge is restoring itself, turning her to normal. She realizes she is free and gets all happy.] :Rouge: Thanks, buddy. The thing that snatched me was like nothing I've ever seen before. Watch out. Come to think of it, you're nothing like the Sonic I've seen before. [Classic Sonic shrugs.] Rescuing Rouge (Modern) [White Space. A statue of Rouge is restoring itself, turning her to normal. She realizes she is free and gets all happy.] :Rouge: [Blows Sonic a kiss] Thanks, Big Blue. That's the first time I've ever been stolen. [Modern Sonic relaxes with a smirk.] Restoring the World [White Space. Classic/Modern Sonic comes out of Seaside Hill, and waves to Classic/Modern Tails. Modern/Classic Sonic runs up, followed by Modern/Classic Tails.] :Modern Tails: So I think we've pieced together more of what's happening... and it's not good. [Modern Tails is interrupted as the Time Eater does another flyby.] :Classic Tails: When that thing goes through time it tears space apart, leaving the areas empty and dead and sticking them in this weird white limbo. :Modern Tails: When the Sonics accelerate through time they fix space, returning color and life! :Sonic: Then I guess we have to run like there's no tomorrow, or there won't be a tomorrow! Rescuing Espio (Classic) [White Space. A statue of Espio is restoring itself, turning him to normal. He realizes he is free and leaps into the air, looking around, then lands on the ground again.] :Espio: Thank you, my friend. Beware, for I have looked into the soul of our enemy and I saw only darkness. [Classic Sonic clenches his fists.] Rescuing Espio (Modern) [White Space. A statue of Espio is restoring itself, turning him to normal. He realizes he is free and leaps into the air, looking around, then lands on the ground again.] :Espio: It takes a mighty foe to trap a ninja. Be on your guard, Sonic. [Modern Sonic crosses his arms and nods.] The Dark Monster and the Chaos Emerald [White Space. Both Tails and Classic Sonic are walking. Classic Tails is walking backwards, talking to Classic Sonic.] :Classic Tails: You've brought back quite a bit of this world. [The camera shows the restored Green Hill, Chemical Plant, Sky Sanctuary, Speed Highway, City Escape, and Seaside Hill. Modern Sonic walks out of the gate leading to the Perfect Chaos battle, and Classic Tails turns around to see him, giving him a high five.] :Classic Tails: You're doing great, Sonic! :Modern Tails: You mean "You're doing great, Sonics." :Classic Tails: Right. I may never get used to that. [Another rumble occurs as the Time Eater flies by again.] :Sonic: Watch out! [Both Sonics and Both Tails duck as the Time Eater flies past. A colorless Chaos Emerald is visible, and the Time Eater flies into it, but is repelled by a surge of energy. It appears to be in pain for a moment, then disappears into another Time Hole.] :Classic Tails: That monster sure didn't like that Emerald! :Modern Tails: Those things have come in handy in the past. We've already got a couple, but... :Classic Tails and Modern Tails: We need that Emerald! :Classic Tails: Sonic, you should go over there and check it out! I bet you can bring that Chaos Emerald back, just like you brought back our friends! :Modern Tails: And I bet you double we're going to need all seven Emeralds. [Classic Sonic points at Modern Sonic, who returns it with a thumbs up. They then walk off.] :Classic Tails: You guys have your work cut out for you! :Sonic: An adventure's no fun if it's too easy. [Classic and Modern Sonic fist-bump each other.] Rescuing Blaze (Classic) [White Space. A statue of Blaze is restoring itself, turning her to normal. She realizes she is free and jumps to the top of the gate leading to Crisis City, then returns to the ground.] :Blaze: I wish I hadn't needed your help, Sonic, but thank you. By the way, you seem to look less... spiky. [Classic Sonic rubs his hand over his spines and shrugs.] Rescuing Blaze (Modern) [A statue of Blaze is restoring itself, turning her to normal. She realizes she is free and jumps to the top of the gate leading to Crisis City, then returns to the ground.] :Blaze: As much as I dislike relying on others, I'm grateful for your aid. The creature was beyond my skills. [Modern Sonic nods slightly and clenches a fist.] Rescuing Vector (Classic) [A statue of Vector is restoring itself, turning him to normal. He realizes he is free and gets all happy.] :Vector: Thanks, Sonic. You know, I've got a hunch that something or someone is controlling that monster. [Classic Sonic pounds his chest, then gives Vector a thumbs up.] Rescuing Vector (Modern) [A statue of Vector is restoring itself, turning him to normal. He realizes he is free and gets all happy.] :Vector: Thanks, Sonic. You know, I've got a hunch that something or someone is controlling that monster. [Modern Sonic nods slightly.] You Got a Chaos Emerald! [White Space. Classic/Modern Sonic comes out of Planet Wisp and is joined by Modern/Classic Sonic. A red glow gets their attention.] :Sonic: Dude, there's the Emerald! [The red Chaos Emerald regains its color and flies off into the distance. Both Sonics race after it. Classic Sonic watches Modern Sonic leap into the air and do an Air Boost to snag the Emerald. Classic Sonic is amazed by it.] :Sonic: Pretty slick move, huh? [Classic Sonic gives Modern Sonic a spinning thumbs up.] Rescuing Charmy (Classic) [White Space. A statue of Charmy is restoring itself, turning him to normal. He realizes he is free and flies around happily.] :Charmy: That was very scary, but being with you makes it all better! Yeah! Hey, you look different. [Classic Sonic looks annoyed, then points at himself.] Rescuing Charmy (Modern) [A statue of Charmy is restoring itself, turning him to normal. He realizes he is free and flies around happily.] :Charmy: I was scared because somebody took me, but now I'm free! I'm a free bee, free bee, free bee, whee! [Charmy gives Modern Sonic a thumbs up, but Modern Sonic just looks confused and scratches his head.] Eggman Abducted (Modern - Egg Dragoon) [Eggmanland. Eggman crashes to the ground in front of the wreckage of the Egg Dragoon.] :Classic Tails: Sonic! [Classic Tails flies down with Classic Sonic and Modern Tails. They land next to Sonic. Eggman sits up.] :Modern Eggman: Ooooh... I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time. :Sonic: Aw, I'm sorry! I didn't get that memo. I beat you every time! [Turns to Classic Sonic] No, seriously, we beat this guy every time. It's like it's our job or something! [Classic Sonic "laughs."] :Modern Tails: What's Eggman even doing here? I thought you said he'd been kidnapped by that big weird thing that sent us all to this place! [The Time Eater suddenly appears, snatches up Eggman and disappears again.] :Classic Tails: See? He was kidnapped. This is getting stranger all the time. The Final Battle! [Center of Time. The Time Eater floats, as both Sonics and both Tails run/fly up to it.] :Sonic: Okay, whatever you are. If you want to avoid an embarrassing beatdown, you'd better give up now! [One of the spheres on the Time Eater opens, revealing Dr. Eggman.] :Modern Eggman: You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion! :Modern Tails: Eggman! But, how? [Another sphere opens, revealing Classic Eggman.] :Classic Eggman: He had a little help. :Classic Tails: Dr. Robotnik! :Classic Eggman: Nobody calls me that anymore. If you would be so kind as to explain, gentleman genius Dr. Eggman From The Future. :Modern Eggman: It will be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman from the Past. [Flashback to the ending of Sonic Colors, with Orbot and Cubot pushing the Egg Mobile through space, with Eggman inside. They find the Time Eater, which Eggman scans. Impressed with what he has found, Eggman flies towards the Time Eater.] :Modern Eggman (voiceover): After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats! [Flashback ends.] :Modern Eggman: In order to perfect it, I needed the help of someone as smart as I am. The only person that smart... is me! :Classic Eggman: Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self! And I was happy to help. :Modern Eggman: I captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps. :Modern Tails: But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world! :Modern Eggman: The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Sonic! [Modern Eggman bursts into maniacal laughter, which is interrupted by coughing and clearing his throat, then more laughter.] :Classic Eggman: Wow. Will I really get that crazy? :Modern Eggman: Heheh. We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics... forever! :Classic Eggman: You mean after we destroy them. :Modern Eggman: Less arguing. More destroying. :Sonic: Destroy me? You and what mustache? I beat you all the time by myself, and now there's two of me! [Classic Sonic backflips.] :Modern Eggman: Then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you! [The cockpits reseal themselves, and the Time Eater starts blasting at the Sonics, who split up and run in different directions.] :Sonic: Keep moving! :Modern Eggman: Move all you want! I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly. [One of the Time Eater's arms disappears into a Time Hole. Both Sonics jump at the Time Eater, but get knocked away. Before they can recover, the disappeared arm reappears and smashes them into the ground.] :Modern Eggman: That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom. [The Time Eater gets ready to strike.] :Amy: You can do it, Sonic! [The scene moves quickly towards Amy and Knuckles.] :Knuckles: Come on, Sonic. Smack him! :Modern Eggman: Ugh. not you! [Next scene shows Shadow standing and looking as Rouge flies down next to him.] :Shadow: You got this, Sonic! :Rouge: You can win, Sonic! :Classic Eggman: Who are they?! :Modern Eggman: They are insignificant! [Next scene shows Vector while Espio runs up and Charmy flies in.] :Vector: You got the power, Sonic! :Espio: Focus your spirit! :Charmy: We're with you guys! [Next scene shows Cream and Cheese looking on while Blaze runs up and Silver flies in.] :Cream: I believe in you, Sonic! :Blaze: Don't give in, Sonic! :Silver: I know you can do it, Sonic! [Next scene shows both Classic and Modern Tails.] :Classic Tails: You can win, Sonic! :Modern Tails: You always do! [The Chaos Emeralds appear, swirl around both Classic and Modern Sonic, and lift them into the air. Modern Sonic clenches his fist as the Emeralds power him up.] :Sonic: Time to scramble some Eggmen, SUPER SONIC STYLE! [Both Sonics transform into their Super State, then fly at the Time Eater.] Ending [Sonic's chili dog drops from the sky and into his hand. Sonic then eats it.] :Sonic: Still warm. Time travel! [Classic Sonic runs up to Modern Sonic. Suddenly, a mysterious sound is heard. Both Classic and Modern Sonic look as all their friends appears. Everyone cheers in relief at their victory.] :Knuckles: I'll admit. You weren't half bad Sonic. :Amy: [Flabbergasted] Half bad? Are you kidding? [Smacks Knuckles into a tree] He was all great! [Classic and Modern Tails walk up to the party while talking to each other] :Classic Tails: He collects how many? Wow, where does somebody put all those gold rings? :Modern Tails: You know what? I don't know. I keep forgetting to ask. [The group continues the party. Espio talks with Vector and Charmy, Knuckles talks with Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow talk with each other, and Amy, Cream, and Cheese talks to both Modern and Classic Tails, while Modern Sonic talks with his past self.] :Sonic: It was great teaming up with you. Hope you learned a few tricks that will help you out in the future. I mean the past. You know what I mean. [Classic Sonic nods and runs and jumps, trying to do an Air Boost, but only for a split second. He stands in mid air and then falls down, landing on his head.] :Sonic: Dude, sweet! And you're only going to get better. [Classic Sonic runs up to Modern Sonic, then Modern and Classic Tails walk up.] :Classic Tails: There's our ride! [A Time Hole is seen leading to Green Hill Zone. Classic and Modern Sonic and Tails high five and ten each other. Classic Sonic and Tails run to the portal. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream and Cheese, Blaze, and Sliver look at the scene. Espio, Vector, Charmy and Knuckles wave goodbye, followed by Cream and Cheese, Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Silver while Shadow just looks.] :Sonic: Hey Sonic! Enjoy your future. It's gonna be great! [Classic Sonic gives a thumbs up as he and Classic Tails jump into the portal and it disappears, as Modern Tails and the rest still wave and Sonic puts his left hand on his hip. The screen moves up to the sky and sun and fades into white and then black.] Trapped [White Space. Modern Eggman is trapped in the white space and looks exhausted. He looks at Classic Eggman and growls.] :Modern Eggman: Are you sure you saw a door over here? :Classic Eggman: What?!? You were the one who said you saw a door over here. :Modern Eggman: Well, I know it was one of us. Shut up and keep looking. [They have a silent argument, then walk off in different directions. Later, both Eggmens are laying on the ground near each other.] :Classic Eggman: What time is it? :Modern Eggman: It's the exact same time when you asked earlier and it will be the exact same time when you ask later. There is no time here!! :Classic Eggman: Let me just say that this was a brilliant plan that you came up with. :Modern Eggman: Don't get too self-righteous. It'll be your plan pretty soon. :Classic Eggman: [Aside] I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to forgetting it. :Modern Eggman: I heard that. :Classic Eggman: Do we ever win? :Modern Eggman: That depends on your definition of "win". :Classic Eggman: Beating Sonic. :Modern Eggman: Oh, well, then no. :Classic Eggman: That doesn't give me much hope. Maybe I'll go back and get my teaching degree. :Modern Eggman: That's not a bad idea. I've always enjoyed telling people what to do. The Mysterious Lost Hex [A hooded figure jumps from tree to mountain and lands on top of another mountain.] :???: There it is. The Lost Hex. Maybe, I can find out what is happening to Slugterra. [The figure then jumps at the camera.] Category:Video Games